1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen mask support system and more particularly pertains to increasing the comfort to a patient requiring the use of an oxygen mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oxygen systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, oxygen systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing patient comfort through known designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,782 to Davenport discloses a carbon dioxide gas sampling mask having a beveled sampling tube extending into the mask. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,776 to Harrison discloses a universal head harness. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,507 to Michel discloses an air purifying respirator suspension device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,009 to Ryvin relates to a cold weather face mask and hood.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an oxygen mask support system that allows increasing the comfort of oxygen to a patient.
In this respect, the oxygen mask support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the comfort of oxygen supply to a patient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved oxygen mask support system which can be used for increasing the comfort of oxygen supply tubes to a patient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of oxygen systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved oxygen mask support system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved oxygen mask support system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pad. The pad is adapted to be positioned behind the head of a patient. The pad has an inverted U-shaped upper edge and a horizontal linear lower edge. The pad is fabricated of an inner layer and an outer layer of flexible fabric. A plurality of spaced oval small pillows are provided between the inner and outer layers. The layers of fabric are attached together between the small pillows. The pillows extend vertically between the upper edge and the lower edge with the long axes of the ovals being in the plane of the layers. A large pillow is next provided. The large pillow is in an inverted U-shaped configuration which corresponds to the upper edge of the pad. The large pillow fits behind the head and ears of the patient protecting the ears of the patient from the straps of an oxygen mask which would otherwise rub against the patient""s ears. The large pillow has an interior large oval of foam and an exterior fabric layer around the large oval. The exterior fabric layer is permanently coupled to the pad on the interior layer adjacent to the periphery of the pad along the majority of their extents but uncoupled adjacent to the lower extents of the large oval. The long axis of the large oval is perpendicular to the long axes of the small ovals. An upper pair of connectors is provided. The connectors are coupled to the exterior layer and aligned with the large pillow at a location above the horizontal mid-point of the large pillow. A lower pair of connectors is also provided. The lower connectors are coupled to the exterior layer aligned with the large pillow at a location below the horizontal mid-point of the large pillow. Each of the connectors has a first end. A snap is provided at the first end adjacent to the coupling point between the connector and the interior layer. Each of the connectors also has a second end. A co-acting snap at the second end allows the connectors to form strap holding loops which function with the straps of an oxygen mask to keep the mask from slipping off the face of a wearer during operation and use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen mask support system which has all of the advantages of the prior art oxygen systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen mask support system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen mask support system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved oxygen mask support system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such oxygen mask support system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an oxygen mask support system for increasing the comfort of oxygen to a patient.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxygen mask support system comprising a pad with an inverted U-shaped upper edge and a horizontal linear lower edge. A large pillow in an inverted U-shaped configuration is coupled to the pad adjacent to the periphery. Connectors are coupled to the pad and large pillow. Each connector has a first end with a fastener adjacent to the coupling point between the connector and the pad and a second end with a co-acting fastener whereby the connectors may form strap holding loops.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.